


Light up The Night

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blaziken Mask - Freeform, Homophobia, Homosexual Character, Pokemon Battle, Sexuality Crisis, Straight Character, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyer thinks about how he's going to deal with Augustine after their night on Christmas together, but when Blaziken Mask starts scolding him for avoiding the main point - even going as far as avoiding Augustine himself... It all comes to an end when he rescuses a trans boy from gangsters one evening. He needs to talk to Augustine. Like, now. (Sequel to Unrequited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light up The Night

Meyer was stumped. Calling was useless, going to the lab was useless because he didn’t want to get strange looks… So that left Meyer to think alone for a few days after it their accidental kiss had happened. It was snowing again that Tuesday morning, why a Tuesday? He didn’t know, maybe because he didn’t get this specific thing done last week so he had to do it at least sometime this week. So, why not now.

Maybe he’d see Augustine there. (Yeah, maybe.)

Meyer was no idiot. He had sort of knew about Augustine’s relationship with Lysander before his death. And, no, it wasn’t because he looked at his gravestone to see it well decorated with flowers, only to make his gut feel queasy with guilt, thinking he should have more flowers at his wife’s grave. He knew because all of Lumiose knew.

They loved gossiping in this city, you couldn’t get around without someone saying something behind your back. Alexa of course would be on it, reporting about it, then gossiping about it to her sister Viola who works in Salutane City as the Gym Leader there. So again – who _didn’t_ know?

He wondered if the good Professor knew about this, maybe Lysander. He seemed to deduce people a lot. He was smart, or so it seemed. Meyer never really got a chance to meet him properly. Not that it mattered. But, when Augustine kissed him on Christmas… Was he really head over heels for him – or –

 _Stop. Your freaking out. Breathe_.

Meyer sighed, trying to keep a one-track mind. He wanted to move on from this. But he also wanted to make sure Augustine was okay. Thing is though – he was straight. He couldn’t fall in love with a man…

 _Or could you_?

That Blaziken Mask persona purred in his mind, and he scolded it again. He told it to shut up, he didn’t need advice right now. When he first truly met Augustine Sycamore it was when the man was drunk last year on Christmas Eve, why he was who knew. Maybe Lysander wasn’t there – he seemed like the guy who kept himself busy most days.

 _Brain, I command you to stop, now_! He wasn’t thinking about it! No, no no this was wrong! He had been _married_! Along with his wife he had produced two beautiful children. What would they think if he started a relationship with a man? _Bonnie and Clemont would want you to be happy, you know that, Meyer_. Blaziken Mask smirked again. Meyer snarled, stomping off in anger like a huffy child.

He didn’t need to talk about this. There was no need to. He was perfectly fine the way he was.

…. Okay, maybe he was being a little conceited.

 _A little_? Blaziken Mask cackled, he tried not to look at his concerned partner as they jumped across the rooftops of Lumoise. The moon was full tonight. Just like it was when he first met Sycamore. Fuck. Why can’t he stop thinking about it?! _Because you know what you want_.

A snarl and Mega Blaziken chirped. He was definitely concerned now. But just then – they saw a man backed up in an alleyway. It was a rather ungodly sight. No Pokémon to protect him, just a few other men that looked a lot heftier than him.

Blaziken Mask and partner stayed hidden. “You little queer fuck, you wanna mess with us?” Meyer tried not to wince at the words but as the larger man threw a punch in towards the feeble-looking boy, he winced and just then, Mega Blaziken charged and blocked his punch.

“What?!” One of the gang members yelled, surprised to see another Pokémon like that? Yeah, he’d be too. But when Blaziken Mask appeared they all stayed silent and still in their tracks. “Boss, it’s Blaziken Mask… We better run…” The other’s was in a whisper but Meyer could still here him, he glowered, obviously unhappy.

Obviously he was going to teach these guys a lesson.

“I’m not runnin – this punk owes us! Little queer freak needs to hold up his end of the deal!” The boy winced, Meyer glanced towards the boy, well, man. He was roughly in his mid-twenties. He looked thin and boney, he had cuts and bruises on his face like before he had taken a good beating from them… How long had this been going on?

“Go – Marowak!” Great. A ground type against a fire type. Meyer grit his teeth as the Pokémon came closer “Bone Rush!”

“Up in the air –dodge!” And with great distance Mega Blaziken dodged the attack. They all seemed shocked, yeah, he would be too. He grinned – this was the rush he loved while patrolling. But he had to play his cards right. He couldn’t let Blaziken get hit by a ground-type attack. “Focus Punch!”

Though even that wouldn’t do much damage, it was still something. Blaziken’s fist glowed and from the sky it came in and hit Marowak on the head with a powerful punch.

“Use Double Edge –“  
“- Use Flamethrower –“

Both attacks happened at the same time and in a fiery panic, both Pokémon burst out all their power. A massive flame burst into the sky. They all braced themselves for the massive power wave and heat that came their way.

They were still standing and neither Pokémon looked tired. Shit. He really should get different types to patrol with him. But he was Blaziken Mask, what others would work with him?

 _Water types would help_. Blaziken Mask scolded Meyer again, he rolled his eyes mentally. _Shut up_. Meyer groaned and he continued the battle sending out a Blaze Kick towards a dazed Marowak.

And surprise surprise, that did it. Marowak was down and out. But Blaziken was tired. It didn’t revert back to normal yet, though. The thugs were shaking, and they glared at the boy which was being guarded by both Meyer and Pokémon. Meyer snarled. “Leave. Don’t use Pokémon for acts such as these, it’s immoral an unethical, I won’t call the cops tonight – but serve this as a warning.”

The leader, who had just gotten his ass whooped, laughed. “Immoral? Unethical? Yeah. Right.” Mega Blaziken still proved he had some fire left in him by flaring up, and the bipedal chicken cracked his knuckles, glaring at the thugs. They squealed like little girls. “S-Sorry! Won’t happen again!”

Meyer turned to the boy – the man – who tried to help himself upright better. He groaned, Meyer went over to him to help. “Stop,” He shook his hand, Meyer stepped back, agape slightly. “I didn’t need your help.”

Meyer blinked, so did Blaziken. “You should’ve arrested them.” The boy sighed. “They were blackmailing me. Now they’ll just come back.”

His voice was shaken, nervous, and a little terrified. He was hugging himself, and as he stepped into the light, Meyer got a full view of his features… A boy… With an A-Cup… This boy was trans. He didn’t have his Adam’s Apple fully formed yet, and he seemed to be doing a poor job at hiding his breasts… But… Those guys were –

“What happened. Please, tell me.” He may not go to the police right away, but he needs to know. This isn’t right, whatever it is. “Not only you are in danger but others and Pokémon as well, please, tell me what’s going on.” The boy winced, ruffling his hair.

“I’m trans.” He sighed. “They used that as a way to blackmail me by taking… Photos of me.”

“Photos?” Meyer’s voice was low, barely a whisper. Blaziken looked worried as he glanced to his partner.

“My little sister is sick in the hospital. My parents need money to keep her there since it’s a good place, these guys said they would help –“

“And you went there?” His voice was loud, a little annoyed. He knew he shouldn’t be. But still. Who would be dumb enough to trust gangsters?

“- I had no choice! She’s going to die! I have to at least make her last few years comfortable!” Meyer winced. The kid’s knuckles were clenched and beat red. He was shaking. “ – Mom works. Dad works. I don’t have a job cause I’m trans and everyone can see it. I can’t get a job in this city cause fuck – so I went to them.”

Meyer was then instantly reminded of his own son, how he’d do anything for Bonnie after his wife died. Sympathy filled his heart and he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, even though he struggled, the vigilante still offered a reassuring smile. “You’re a good brother.”

The boy blinked. “You… Think so?”

Meyer nodded. “It was a dangerous decision, don’t do it again. But – you’re a good brother. Going to the ends of the world to make your sister happy. If that’s not a good brother I don’t know what is.” He let his hand slip from the boy’s shoulder, the kid’s gaze meeting him now.

“Got a name, kid?”

….. “Lewis. Lewis Anderson.” Probably not his birth name, probably Lisa or Lily. But it was worth a mention it was what he was comfortable with and that mattered. Meyer nodded, a gleam in his eyes.

“Alright, Mr. Anderson. I’ll make sure to get this cleared up. You go get yourself patched up,” He turned – a voice calling for him.

“How will _you_ fix it?”

Meyer didn’t even turn around, he just laughed. The moonlight added for dramatic effect, Blaziken lighting up his way… “I’m a hero kid, these kinds of things always get fixed when I’m around.”

_Believe in your hero’s, kid. Because if you don’t have at least one, the world around you will begin to fall._

But then he wondered about Augustine. Who was his hero? Was it Blaziken Mask? Was it the day he swooped him off his feet, jumping from rooftop to rooftop under the moonlight that was just like tonight’s – or was it Meyer? Or had it been Lysander? Or both? He didn’t know, but it was tiring to figure out.

 _Tomorrow_. He told himself. Not Blaziken Mask, but Meyer. He would make sure to visit Augustine personally. No phone calls, no dodging. He needed to get to the bottom of this once and for all.


End file.
